


Vertigo, Like Broken Glass

by PineAndPetrichor



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Episode 9 spoilers, Gen, M/M, disorientation, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineAndPetrichor/pseuds/PineAndPetrichor
Summary: Black and white and red. Vertigo, then something slams against Cherry’s back, and his head snaps up and down. The breath crushes out of him. Now he’s looking at the sky, but he’s notlooking,because his face is numb and his ears are ringing andoh God what happened, Adam, Adam did something--For anyone who wanted a visceral take on Cherry's POV, during and immediately after.Might update with Cherry and Joe, together in the aftermath.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Vertigo, Like Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. I had to write this up after seeing that heinous impact. It shocked me. What the fuck, Adam.
> 
> (i think disorientation, especially violent disorientation, is a unique opportunity to experiment with imagery, rhythm, and flow.)
> 
> Any feedback and thoughts are always appreciated! thank you!

Black and white and red. Vertigo, then something slams against Cherry’s back, and his head snaps up and down. The breath crushes out of him. Now he’s looking at the sky, but he’s not _looking,_ because his face is numb and his ears are ringing and _oh God what happened, Adam, Adam did something--_

Something is moving toward him. The world tilts again, and Cherry tries to focus. Someone is saying something. There's a white mask, _Adam,_ and he’s talking. To Cherry? Cherry tries to raise a hand, but everything is sliding to the side, unreal, metallic, and why is his face wet? Ringing, ringing, trying to move his neck by degrees, and _I didn’t respond to your beef, simply because it was boring._

Then Adam turns away. Still talking, must not be to him. A sense of relief, but the floodlights are too bright, and hmm, something is wrong, terribly, nausea, the ground is tilting, Cherry closes his eyes. Soothing red in the dark. Adam. There is a hole where he once was, like broken glass, and aren't people watching him? Quietly, darker. He is warm and cold, numb and light and heavy. Are people still watching? Isn’t Joe watching?

_Cherry drifts into the dark._


End file.
